Black Balloons
by tarry rash wanton
Summary: H/D slash. Upcoming R/H slash~ack for all I can say. Draco and Harry are so sure they're in love but something will happen that will put their love to the test..fate or bad karma?! you decide, chapter 7 up, sorry for th uhh,LONG delay!!
1. Hungry

A/n: H/D slash here 

A/n: H/D slash here. DO Not READ If You don't like the idea!!!!!! No Flames!!!!!

****

Another love story:

Chapter One //Hungry//

I sighed and peered out the window as the train skidded by green pastures and little unsuspecting villages. Those _stupid _muggles can't see the train pass by, considering how wizards are highly intelligent than muggles are, concocting a way to turn the train invisible for the naked _muggle_ eye.

My attention drew to the empty seat across me. I stared at it. Where the hell are those boys? I glanced down my watch and stared at the empty seat again. Oh god, they'd never come! What do they take me for? A fool? They've dissed me back in Diagon Alley already and I don't really expect them to show up, considering how they know I'd kill them if they ever had the guts to show their faces. My temper is very short. I let out another exasperated sigh and just sat back, closing my eyes. Maybe I'll doze off just a sec and they'd mysteriously appear. (Right.)

My name is Draco Malfoy and I am 16 and a half years old, the only child of two wizard aristocrats, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Right now I am on the Hogwarts Express-the one and ONLY train heading to the boarding school in which I study in. (Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-pathetic I know but hell who gives a damn?) And I'm waiting for two people: my companions Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. 

I have never really enjoyed their company before but I feel very much pathetic without them. It's like I never want to be alone. I'm _emotionally_ alone even with them but it's just that it's hard to keep a stand for my image without them. _Emotionally_ you ask? Well it's just that I call Crabbe and Goyle companions and never friends. They never really were. Sure they go over at my house for Christmas and play with _my_ toys and eat _my_ food but still, I never considered them as my friends. I have a suspicion my father's bribing them to be kind to me. Some people think my father's an evil death eater but who are they kidding? Evil? Death eater? Give me a break. My father may be arrogant, snobby and a little witty but evil-no? Well he's mean to the house elves but that's an exemption.

I'm the only child and spoiled down to the toe (specially by my father) but I feel so incomplete. My parents love me but that's different.

Some people, especially those around me, have boyfriends and girlfriends. And I dunno. I feel-jealous? People say I'm never gonna find anyone who'll love me as much because I'm mean and arrogant and sarcastic and snobbish and a big fulltime jerk. But maybe they're wrong. Well right about the characteristics nontheless but maybe I can find someone who would truly like me for what I am. Not for my money. Or my last name. Or because my father just harass them if they don't. I've never really stopped to think of where my life's heading to but sometimes I'd look in the mirror and question my reflection of my looks and then of course it answers I look good and dashing.(grin) But that doesn't work for me. I need someone other than myself to tell me I'm wonderful.To tell me 'I love you' Someone like-

"Excuse me but is there anyone sitting here?"

I fluttered open my eyelids and stared up at the person infront of me. I scrunched up my nose in mock disgust. Eew, Potter.

"I'm sorry, but my invisible friends are seated there Potter, just check out another cabin for a vacant seat," I said in somewhat mocking, sarcastic tone. 

Potter rolled his eyes. "Very funny, Malfoy, I don't care who's sitting here," He folded his arms in a very cute, childish manner. Wait. Erase that. In a very weird, impish manner. Potter sat down the seat across me and rolled his eyes. I have to comment about that insensitive little jerk. Though he usually looked impish and _abnormal and _whatever he wore made him look that way, today was different.He looked quite sexy in a baby blue muggle tee shirt and a pair of fitted dark blue pants made him look so very disturbingly hot, I couldn't get my eyes off him.

"What?"

"What-what?"

"You're staring at me, stupid!"

"Is it a sin to use your eyes?"

"It just creeps the hell out of me, stop it!"

"I'm surprised you're not accompanied by Granger and Weasley,"

"I'm not surprised you're not accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle, considering that maybe they think they had enough of your bossing them around all these years."

I rolled my eyes. 

"Wow. What a witty retort, Potter. I never guessed your little brain could handle such words,"

"Shut up."

"No, you shut up."

****

Harry counted the seconds that flew by, stood up, stared out the window and sat down again. Draco gave him a weird look. "Just what in the world are you doing?"

"Checking to see if whether or not we're there yet," 

"Actually to be frank the train started running 10 minutes ago and you expecting us to be there already is somewhat disturbing,"

Harry rolled his eyes and shot Draco a look that could definitely kill. Git. Jerk. Moron. Harry though of the very words that would come to his mind whenever he stumbles across Malfoy.

Harry wiped his glasses with the hem of his shirt, bit his lower lip and put his glasses back on. "You hungry?" He asked Draco who was looking out the window. "No."

"Okay then," Harry slipped out the cabin and Draco scowled at him as he went. "Okay then" he mimicked Harry's voive and made a face.

Harry slid back in again after what seemed like a minute. He tossed Draco some candy. "Want some?"

"I'm not hungry,"

Harry rolled his eyes, smiled and waved the candy infront of Draco, teasingly. "You sure?"

Draco stared at Harry for a moment.

__

His lips.

It was tempting.

__

I wonder what he would taste like..

Draco bit his lip, eyeing not the candy but Harry's lips. "I'm hungry," He said, "but for a different thing," Draco pulled Harry by the neck and kissed him fully on the lips. Harry let out a startled gasp. The door of the cabin swung open. 

"Harry? Eew Malfoy?"

It was Ron and Hermione.

PLEASE REVIEW!! I didn't even had the chance to read this but I guess it's cheesy, anyway no flame please! I don't own HP and it's characters. Don't sue me, I only got the premiere night tickets of the HP movie and a few bucks and a dog… PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEEEEEEEZE! Any ideas for the next chapter?


	2. A Big Mistake

A/N: Yes, my dear readers, SLASH 

**A/N_: _**Yes, my dear readers, SLASH!! SLASH! SLASH! *wow it's the third time I said it!* Newei… The chapter one ( da previous chapter )is really lacking A LOT OF STUFF, YES! I TYPED THAT STUFF FOR like 15-25 minutes or something, before I took a shower the morning I went to school, so here's a bit more explanation of da stuff, explained than none other by Harry himself..!! By the way HEED THIS DAMN WARNING! DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE IDEA OF TWO BOYS SNOGGING AND BICKERING AS WELL… H/D slash.. 
    
    By the way thank you to all those NICE people who reviewed! God Bless ya! 

And to Max, Bea, Gaille, Nad, Aimee, Krisha, Chloe, Kate, Mae, Angel, Angeline, Theresa Yvette and 'bestfriend' Dominique and to everyone in my class… This goes out to you! 

****

R.I.P. 

****

The poor frog we dissected today.. 

****

Let's pause for a moment of silence…   
  
  


**__**

Just that you should know 'Another love story' is a subtitle, okay?   
  
  
  
  
  
  


****

Newei.. 

**__**

On with the story…   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


//Black Balloons//

Another love story: 

//**A Big Mistake**// 

The Gryffindor let himself off the Slytherin, a little unstable. 

Harry looked from Draco's smirking expression to Ron and Hermione's shocked ones. Hermione had cupped her mouth with her hand; eyes still unblinkingly transfixed unto Draco and Harry, she was clearly in shock and couldn't move at all. Ron was clenching and unclenching his fists, his face turning as red as his hair. 

"Look, it's- n-not w-hat you…think," Harry stood up and tried to gain exposure after his _brief _encounter with his nemesis and keep his voice clear but he was stuttering madly. "We –were just-" 

"We were just what, Potter?" Draco asked, a naughty, intriguing smile playing across his pale features. "Explain to me, what we were doing when there were no interruptions earlier. " He stood up gracefully and walked closer to Harry again, his hand gently resting on the other boy's chest. Harry shifted uncomfortably and gazed back at his friends mutely. 

This seemed to ignite Ron's anger into points unknown. He shoved Harry away from the Slytherin and punched Draco in the face. ("_Ron!" squealed Hermione, now springing back into consciousness, but unable to do anything but gape at her friend in horror._) 

Blood gushed out of his nose and Draco ducked unable to maintain stable balance since Ron had just given him such a sharp blow; He grit his teeth in pain; hand cupping the bleeding nose and brows knitted into a scowl transfixed unto the redhead. 

Ron's muscles tensed badly, his fist were clenching and unclenching so hard his knuckles turned white; His gaze was cold and his face turned red as his hair, veins throbbing and ready to pounce Malfoy. _How dare he touch Harry? How dare he touch *my* Harry? How dare he? _He was raging with anger half-expecting Harry to say something or rather do something like punch Malfoy too and half expecting the other boy to respond with his blow.. 

__

But then its either hell froze all of a sudden or a remarkable thing befell them.. 

Draco Malfoy, the one who always gave the biggest, sneakiest comebacks and wittiest retorts, didn't _dare _touch Ron, let alone gave a threat or any snide remarks. Instead he stared at Harry, blankly, who just stared back at him at the same height. 

"Well, then, Weasley," Malfoy said, wiping off the blood from his nose by the back of his hand but still had unconsciously left some quick drying red. "I will bear in mind this day…" 

Hermione held Ron by the arm and shook her head when her friend was supposed to give the blonde another punch. Ron shook her hand away and looked at Draco in the eye, ruthlessly. "Do that to Harry again and you'll be regretting you ever stopped foot in Hogwarts! He doesn't like you Malfoy. Let alone want you. Stay away from him from now on if you know what's good for you." He seethed. "Better watch your back from now on, _Malfoy_.." 

'_Look who's talking, I bet he read that from a book. Couldn't think his mind could handle such words_.' 

Draco said nothing and calmly walked towards the door. He stopped, giving Harry a meaningful glance and looked back at Ron again. "Watch your back too, Weasley," He said. "And I'll watch mine." The door gave a loud thud as Draco left the trio. 

__

Silence… 

It took a few minutes till finally Hermione broke out the silence. "I thought you said, you'll wait for us, Harry." She said as she sat down the window seat, leaving the two boys at a standing position. "How did you get to share a cabin with Malfoy and end up snogging him?" 

Harry gaped at Hermione, at a loss for words. '_I snogged him? Well bloody hell he snogged me! I never even knew he was a fucking homosexual!'_

"I didn't snog him." Harry said, casually, sitting across Hermione. (_Ron sat by him as usual_) 

"I never intended to. I offered some candy then he pulled me into a kiss and that was it, you guys came!" 

"What I can't understand is that, how you ended up sharing a cabin with _Malfoy_, And what's with the fucking candy?" Ron asked, annoyed. " And firstly weren't there enough cabins?" 

"That was it. There weren't. It's bloody full of first years this year and I can't believe all the cabins' were full already, so I ended up with Malfoy. Offered some candy, felt like doing something… End of story… No questions ask… The candy's spiked by the way.." 

Ron was supposed to say something but before any utter of words, Hermione cut in. 

"Uhm, Harry." She said. " Speaking of first years, do you guys still remember our first year here? I can't believe it. Seven years.. I remember it so well.. " 

"Yup," Ron nodded in agreement. "Remember the time when we first met in this very same cabin Harry, when we were 11?" 

Harry smiled. He remembered it clearly; how could he not? He was fresh from those tormenting muggles who raised him. He lived a miserable life (not that his life wasn't miserable up until now) with the Dursleys till he finally got the letter from Hogwarts, saying that he was a wizard and to be enrolled in a magic school. Since then everything had changed for the better. He had met Ron in that very same cabin 7 years ago. He had also met Draco Malfoy. Hermione and Neville. 

__

Draco Malfoy… 

The name breezed dreamily into Harry's mind; it also has been seven years since he first met his nemesis in Diagon Alley. Seven years since he first saw those sparkling gray eyes that changed into blue sapphires when you'd push the _beholder_ to his fury. Seven years since he first witnessed an angel with the attitude of a devil snap into his life. 

And just then a few minutes, no _seconds_ ago, Draco Malfoy had kissed him. Fully on the lips… 

"Harry?" Hermione asked as her friend fell silent for a moment. "Are you okay?" 

Harry snapped from his thoughts and bolted back into reality. He pushed the thought of Malfoy away. Angel? Sparkling gray eyes? _Foolish.. Crap.. Rubbish…_

"I don't think you are okay," Ron said. "I mean with Malfoy, harassing you like that, I wouldn't be surprised if you feel nauseous or something," 

" I feel fine and He wasn't harassing me," Harry said. 

"Oh, yes he was!" Ron exclaimed. "Prancing around, kissing and forcing himself to you… I'm disgusted. Wonder what his father would have to say…" 

Harry rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't have punched him, Ron. That was being brutal." 

"Brutal?!" Ron repeated incredulously. "You think that was brutal? He deserved it, Harry! He kissed you and it was twistedly wrong!" 

"Wrong?" Hermione pressed, popping into the conversation. "If it's *love* Ron, you should understand that opposites attract, as they say it. But anyway, what's so wrong about it?" 

" It's against, the laws of love." Ron said. 

"Since when had there been laws of love?" Harry asked his foolish friend. 

"Since I punched that git in the face," Ron said coolly. "And Harry it just couldn't be because, there's someone else for you out there and trust me it's not Malfoy. He's there- your soulmate-but you just couldn't notice that it's him." 

"Him?" Hermione and Harry repeated, bewildered. 

"Er- Her-it-whatever." 

Hermione giggled and Harry slapped Ron playfully on the back, chuckling along. 

Ron smiled. _You just couldn't notice it_, he thought silently. _It's me Harry. Your soulmate. We fit together and not you and Malfoy._

A few meters from the laughing lot, stood a young blonde, back resting against the closed cabin door, listening to the trio's laughter… 

*********

**__**

Harry Potter's Week

A run through of the whole week…Hmm let's see… rumors that Malfoy and I were *gay* and dating. (Didn't know where that came from) Collin running frantically up to me, apologizing for everything and that *they* (whoever 'they' were) forced it of him… Said it was okay, that Malfoy and I were not dating, I was straight etc.. 

Told the lad off by the way.. 

Monday: First Potions class in this school year and I got detention from the fat bastard.. (In his eyes I always do something wrong!) dream, no late me rephrase that, Nightmare about Malfoy and that time in the cabin.. But it played a different scene, I was actually responding to the kiss… (I know I'm never gonna do that) Woke up drenched in sweat, panting.. Didn't DARE tell Ron or Herm. 

Tuesday: Found out Hermione's dating Blaise Zabini (Slytherin) and Ron got angry and I had to drag him off to dinner that night. Nightmare AGAIN! The same one only, we were taking our clothes off.. Woke up, horrified.. Drenched in sweat, panting.. Didn't DARE go back to sleep.. 

Wednesday: Caught Malfoy staring at me in Care of Magical Creatures, freaked out and turned away.. (But he won't stop staring and it annoyed me so much so I tried to ignore it) Nightmare- yes AGAIN.. The very same thing, but this time er- I don't wanna talk about it.. 

Thursday: Quidditch Practice, got hit by a bludger er-between my legs-er-you know where already! Not funny by the way! 

Friday: Got A D- for a Transfigurations essay… Had to do extra credit assignments (I'm planning to let Herm do it but she wouldn't) to lift my grades… NIGHTMARE last night!! ARGH! WHEN WILL THEY STOP! DAMMIT The same scene by the way… And I really don't want to talk about it… __

It's raining so hard, they cancelled class today.. Anyway, have to head for the library, have extra-credit assignments to do… and that Potions essay due on Monday.. 

**__**

**Draco Malfoy** 

__

I recall the gentle courtesy; you gave me as I tried 

__

To dissemble in politeness all the love I felt inside 

__

And for every song of laughter was another song that cried, 

__

This ain't no easy weekend, this is hard love 

__

It was hard love, every step of the way, 

__

Hard to be so close to you, so hard to turn away, 

__

And when all the stars and sentimental songs dissolved today, 

__

There was nothing left to sing about but hard love 

__

So I loved you for your courage and your gentle sense of shame, 

__

And I loved you for your laughter and your language and your name 

__

And I knew it was impossible, but I loved you just the same 

__

Though the only love I gave you was hard love… 

****

(Harry Potter?-)

I stared at the piece of parchment, re-reading the poem atleast numerous of times. I scribbled away the name below too. I had never told anyone about that day in the train. My father would more or less disown me, if I'd owl him about it. Maybe my Slytherin housemates (Crabbe and Goyle) would do the same thing too. (They heard the rumors but didn't know the facts, I guess they hate me already anyway..) 

How the poem I had just wrote came to me, I did not know. Why I wrote it, neither did I know. 

People run away from what they really feel. From reality. People run away from things they know is right; things linked to love, hurt and betrayal. Because one thing is true, it hurts in the end. 

It's a game of wit and heart. Of body and soul. You risk everything. The dice is rolling.. I am pretty sure I wouldn't stand a chance in it. I would loose. I am not running away from anything, let alone these love-sickness crap. Just merely telling myself I will never fall for the same person who has hurt and humiliated me all my life. Never fall for the same person I thought would be different from others but is truly just another face in the crowd. Never fall for someone who has beaten me in every aspect of life, making me a total failure. 

I wasn't, isn't, am not and probably never will be in love and that's for sure. The poem wasn't for Potter or me or anybody. I wrote it for a reason I haven't figured out yet. 

The kiss I gave Potter was just a mere play. I felt hungry. (**For food and it was not a sexual craving , I tell you**) And Potter tempted me. I don't know what made me do it. I felt like doing it, I guess. I wondered how it would feel like to kiss someone. I have never been kissed nor touched nor anything. And I was curious of how it felt like. I wanted to feel what others feel-_love_. But still, I tell you, I am not running away from anything. Not even _Potter_. 

It's a simple as knowing the back of my hand; though I had never paid much attention to it. Or it may be as complicated as my father is, what with all the things going on inside his head. 

Maybe I feel what others feel and don't have to be different anymore. Maybe I'll get to have someone for me after all. And that someone might be-_No_. It couldn't be him. It's wrong. Twistedly wrong. Or maybe I'm just becoming Paranoid because of that _kiss_.. 

I'm messed up and I know I don't make any sense. I didn't know why I kissed Potter. I'm not a fucking fag for God's sake. I felt drawn to his Goddamn eyes! Those deep pools of green were so mellow and intriguing that I felt the whole world stop for a brief moment and find myself seeing nothing but him. Then it happened. My lips didn't follow my command, but they were stubborn and made me do what I did. (_Really strange I know but it's true_)… I didn't know how or why it happened. Could it be I am in love? 

I made a big mistake of not touching Weasley too when he punched me in the face. It hurt a lot, my nose bled. I wanted to hurt him more too. I was supposed to. But Potter stared. He stared at me and suddenly I couldn't do it. Why? He hasn't over-powered me has he, you ask-? I'm bloody sure not. I couldn't do it. I just couldn't. Neither could I explain why.. The last time, I found myself staring at the git! And he stared back… Why do I feel like this? I'm confused. So confused. I am suddenly engrossed in feelings I had never knew existed. I wanted to be in love, yes and have that special someone but I never knew it was this complicated. Especially when I think I'm feeling something for my worst enemy… 

Attraction? Admiration? Love? Okay, erase that. I'm getting sick of that word. I am not in love with him.. 

But.. 

It's his eyes. His smile. His voice. His innocence. His courage. Everything. 

Everyone thinks I'm just this blonde rich kid who doesn't feel anything but hate and loathing for a certain person named Harry Potter and maybe just for everyone else. Just another one of those God-dammed, half-assed, jerks trying to make their lives worthwhile but couldn't. But maybe I can. Maybe they're wrong.. Or Am I just depending on fiction and not the fact? 

I grumbled and slid the piece of parchment back into my Potions notebook. I better not drown myself in mindless, confusing thoughts of my life, Potter and his _eyes_ and his _smile_, his _voice_… ***Okay stop it now, Draco old boy. Potter should not be the center of your attention*** I sighed, exasperated, raking a hand through my hair. 

It was raining hard outside, the rain droplets thundering down like tiny bullets from the sky; Classes have been canceled and right now I have better things to do like head for the library to borrow a book for my Potions essay… 

Maybe that would ease my troubled mind. I hope it would. Even my thoughts are confusing me already. 

Oh, God, maybe I am in love with my nemesis!! 

  
**** 

  
Harry Got up and closed his notebook for a moment. He never considered it a diary since he just wrote his daily experiences, emotionless and that was it. 

The Gryffindor common room was mildly empty and quiet. Ron and Hermione were somewhere else Harry didn't know nor didn't want to. Luckily they were away. He could use some time alone. He needed to think. About the week. Sirius. About _Malfoy._ His Potions essay. His Transfiguration essay. _Malfoy_. His invisibility cloak that Hermione borrowed to sneak out and see Blaise. 

__

Malfoy?? 

Okay maybe a lot of things but probably not _Malfoy_.. 

Harry shook his head. He could never figure out that Slytherin. 

The first years of Hogwarts and he was tormenting him, then after 6 years he was prancing around, snogging him all the way. But.. 

Why did he do that? What made him do it? _"I'm hungry but for a different thing.." ?_

****

As if. 

Harry had been having nightmares about the boy already and he hated them a lot, nevertheless didn't want them to turn into reality. But he never dared nor attempted telling it to Ron/Hermione. It probably might spark Ron's fury even more, causing him making more riots and rumors and Hermione just might theorize that he was gay. 

Harry stood up and grabbed his books , a piece of parchment and his quill. It was time to move one to business. His studies. After all, Malfoy wasn't his first priority was it? 

Draco's footsteps echoed thorough the hall, although there were usually kids bustling in and out of the corridors in that very same route, it surprised the young Malfoy that today was an exemption. Not a soul was in sight. And Draco was glad that atleast, Crabbe, Pansy and Goyle weren't spying on him again, thinking he was making dumb excuses just to go out and see Harry. The fact that the rumors that he and Harry were going out together _(deriving from their brief encounter in the train)_ spread _(by Collin Creevey)_ or rather reached the school far and wide like a very annoying wild fire, had both worried and annoyed the young Slytherin. A lot of people, even those he didn't even recognize, questioned him how he bagged the famous boy who lived, slapping him playfully on the back and giving him little winks but Draco just simply told them off and said they weren't dating, _really_ and that was all a misunderstanding . (_No one listened of course and they just processed the old story better than they did his.)_

But, although how much Draco hated to admit it, the rumors would sometimes make him smile to himself whenever he was alone. _He and Harry were the talk of the school up until now. Everyone thinks they were a couple. (except the teachers most probably)Everyone thinks they were in love_. _That they were **touching**..each other._ And it gave Draco that tingling sensation inside. He had to admit, he **was** attracted to Harry a _bit_. 

Maybe it wasn't so bad after all. Maybe Collin wasn't that of any annoying little git… 

Draco pushed the doors of the library open, scanning the inside thoroughly for any sign of Potter. _Good_. Only a few first years. Atleast Draco could be spared the humiliation of having to talk or rather see the person he so suddenly kissed. And secondly, it was his fault anyway, that now people thought they were dating. 

Draco sighed and sat in his usual place in the library, the dark corner near the window, propping open his Potions notebook... 

Harry walked towards the doors of the library, pushed it to slide in and gave a little smile to Madam Pince who nodded at him to the direction of the usual spot, he asked the old lady to save for him. The Gryffindor left his books on a circular table and went to get a book from the shelves. 

Harry ran a hand through his tousled, jet-black hair, tousling it even more. He scanned the ledges for anything dealing with turning an animagus back into its human form. He ran a finger through the dusty book jackets, subconsciously, walking to the other side of the shelf. When atlast, Harry got what he searched for, he took the book from its place and propped it open, scanning a few pages of it. 

"Potter?" Harry looked up to meet the eyes of a young blonde Slytherin. "What are you doing here?" 

"Getting a reference for an assignment," Harry replied, closing the book. "Were you following me!?" 

Gray eyes grew wide in bewilderment. "WHAT?!" Draco spat. "You think I'm following you? Don't be naive, Potter, it isn't you who only has priorities in this world. I have to research about some things too, you know. And secondly, I'm not stalking you around like some lunatic who has just broken free from St. Mungo's!" 

Harry raised his arms to his defense to get off Draco's case. "Okay, fine" He said. "Geez. I'm sorry." 

Draco's face relaxed a bit. 

He looked down on his shoes for a moment. "By the way... I-..I apologize for the other day at the train," Draco said in a whisper barely audible. "I know how it must've cost you your reputation but—" 

"Nah, It's all right. I think I should apologize too, I mean, Ron has punched you in the face and I guess it probably hurt and I did nothing but just stand there." Draco looked up at Harry, shocked at what he had just said. 

"I don't blame you," Draco said. "It was my fault. And I'm—" 

"I'm Sorry" They both spoke at the same time. 

Draco stepped closer, filling the small gap between him and Harry. Their lips were almost touching and their eyes locked to each other's. "Malfoy I'm really--" 

Then it happened, again, like a sudden adrenaline coursing though each boy's body. Their lips met in a gentle yet passionate manner, Draco's arms encircling around Harry's neck, pulling him closer. 

Harry was worried for a moment as he let what was just happening, process in his mind. He was kissing Draco Malfoy! But it was ironic that although how much wrong it was, it felt strangely right, like the world didn't matter anymore, like he could just forget everything and— 

Harry pulled away. "Oh, my God!" He gasped, eyeing the other boy who seemed annoyed that he stopped suddenly. "I am so sorry. I- I-" 

"No, Harry it's okay," 

"Oh, my God, don't- don't call me that!" Harry said, stuttering. 

"Well, it's your name isn't it?" Draco seemed both very annoyed and angry. 

"Look," Harry frantically ran his hand though his hair. "Don't tell anyone this has ever happened. It was all just a big mistake! Nothing has happened here, Malfoy. Nothing!" 

Draco couldn't talk for a moment as Harry stealthily walked away from him, gathered his books and headed out of the library. _Just a big mistake?_

He felt his eyes water with tears for a reason he did not know. 

It felt painful for a reason. 

Was he really in love with Harry? 

Draco bit his lower lip, his eyes starting to burn with tears. 

Why had it hurt when Harry denied the fact that he had kissed him? It shouldn't even touch a sensitive nerve in Draco's body, for God' sake! Was he really in _love_ with the boy who lived and defeated the Dark Lord numerous times? 

  
  
Draco then gathered up his things and headed out the library, forgetting his intention there in the first place. He pulled out a piece of Parchment from his Potions notebook.

__

"I recall the gentle courtesy; you gave me as I tried

To dissemble in politeness all the love I felt inside

And for every song of laughter was another song that cried,

This ain't no easy week-end, this is hard love"

Draco stared at the paper for a moment._ Or maybe like Harry said, It was all a big mistake. _Draco let go of the parchment, letting it flutter in the air and finally dropping to the floor of the empty hallway…

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

****

A/N: Oh man, this is so confusing, cheesy and mushy right? 'We fit together' Isn't that O-town's new single or something? Newei… I am sorry for making Harry call Snape a bastard, for letting Harry be hit in the you-know-where by a bludger (didn't know how that happened) and for letting Draco be punched in the nose…!!!! SORRY! Oh, did I spell 'Collin" right? Really confused here. Ron's gay too **(Not Rupert Grint F.Y.I.)** by the way but Herm's covering for him.. Oh. Damn. I gave the plot. Newei… 

PLEEZE REVIEW! PLEEZE REVIEW! PLEEZE REVIEW! PLEEZE REVIEW! PLEEZE REVIEW! 

****

DO NOT OBVIOUSLY OWN HARRY POTTER! 

The so-called 'POEM' Draco composed wasn't really a poem written by him or me. I was reading this book called ^_Hard Love_^ and on the back page there was this quote/lyrics or whatsoever written there and I figured it was kinda cool to put em' on this chapter and so I did. 

It's owned, I think by: Bob Franke. 

1982 Telephone Pole Music © something.. 

PLEEZE REVIEW!!! Hmm.. how bout the 13th reviewer of this chapter, gets to make the plot for the 3rd chapter, how'd you like that?!!

^-^;

Till the next chapter!

'Himeko Himura' this is your idea by the way. The part when Ron beats Malfoy up. Anyway, thanx for the idea!

PLEEZE REVIEW!!!! 

  



	3. A Goodnight Kiss

A/N:_ Sorry my dear readers that I have not updated this for so long.. blah blah blah.. anyway, I'm grounded and yes, I flunked math the second time around!! Just simply peachy! Thank you for all those wonderful reviews esp. to Bea who keeps on black mailing me all day long at school… Just give the damn pictures and stop teasing already!!! When will you stop?! Bwaahhh! Bwaaah!!_

Ahem..To all those too stupid to ignore the author's notes in the last 2 chapters, well lemme tell you something, this is a m/m slash Between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

It's a guy kissing, touching and doing everything else in between with another guy. Gross I know but anyway, it's my job to make sure all ye little kids do not read this stuff. What will your parents say?

Flamers will be sent to Voldemort.

Reviewers will be sent to uhm.. heaven!!

Thank you by the way and since it confuses y'all, I'm not gonna put the 'Another Love Story' subtitle cos' it confuses me too..

Anyway.. 

I decided to put Seamus here too since in the movie, Dev Murray was like so um.. I just cannot understand what the hell he was saying.. tsk.tsk..And I think he's just peachy cute!

Chapter III- A Goodnight Kiss … 

Seamus Finnigan watched as Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter parted ways after their 'brief' encounter or rather meeting in the Library. _So the rumors were true,_ he thought, shaking his head both in disgust and in disbelief as he patiently waited for the two lads to disappear from view.

But then as he was murmuring something about Colin Creevey, something caught Seamus' eye as the blonde Slytherin ran towards the left corridor. A piece of parchment fluttered then lay as a gentle breeze carried it down, half crumpled and rolled, on the floor, it seemingly been dropped maybe on purpose or not by none other than Draco himself. 

Sliding out the doors of the library as slick as he could, Seamus, glancing cautiously in every direction, walked to pick up the piece of parchment lying on the floor. And seeing there was no one around, everyone too preoccupied with their own business, stuffed it in his pocket…

"Ey, Ron!" Seamus called, panting as he ran towards Ron who was playing wizard chess with Hermione. "I.. think.. youw.. might.. wantoreadthis…." Hermione was in the midst of check mating Ron's king piece but had stopped when she saw Seamus run towards them like being chased by a swarm of bees. 

Seamus handed Ron the piece of parchment he had found or rather took and breathed in deeply. Ron stared at Seamus questioningly, unfolding the piece of parchment. "What's this?" He asked after reading the whole thing, with Hermione peering at his side as the game lay forgotten. "Something you wrote for poetry class?" Hermione rolled her eyes giggle as Seamus glared at them, quirking an eyebrow.

"Malfoy dropped it after a snogging session with Harry…" Seamus said, almost with dignity and pride that he knew something they didn't. "Not a poem I wrote. Clearly, Malfoy wrote that!"

Hermione gasped and Ron had stood up, his hands slamming against the table, making the chess pieces vibrate and some, fall off the board. "What? Seamus Finnigan, is this some sick joke you're pulling?" 

Seamus shook his head and Hermione's mouth opened in shock and at a loss for words. 

"It's true. Harry was checking out some books and Malfoy was there and then suddenly they kissed! It was so disgusting! They were like two sick puppies-dogs, whatever.. And Malfoy actually called Harry by his first name—Ron? Ron where are you going?"

Ron was stomping off, clearly enraged and angry, you can see by the flicker of hate in his eyes and another emotion… pain.

"What's with him?" Seamus asked Hermione quietly. 

Hermione stood next to Seamus and sighed as she watched Ron march away. 

"Oh Seamus he's in love..."

"What?"

Hermione shook her head. "I just hope he thinks this is a good idea.."

Draco~*

Slytherins are ignorant or rather just too stupid to notice for the first time I was crying my way back to the boys' dorm. I locked the door of the room, threw myself onto the bed and cried like I had never done before.

__

Fuck.

What the hell's wrong with me? I'm in love him. It's obvious. My life is ruined. My pride is broken…..

I thought it'd be easy to love. I mean everyone has their boyfriends and girlfriends. Pansy was with Crabbe. Goyle was with Millicent Bulstrode…

I thought it was just a high school thing.

A fad. 

A fashion. 

But it was life, time and your heart and emotions at risk. Not just an easy show you could just put on.

My father would disown me now with the information that I have fallen for another boy. And that boy even had to be my own nemesis.

I though it was just a crush. That I just felt paranoid since that kiss in the train. That some time I'd forget about it eventually. But I didn't. It's been days since it happened. Yet the memory's vivid and clear in my mind and I could not forget it. And I would always find myself at the end of the day, writing mushy poems and sick quotes all because of that Potter. Thinking of him and about his lips on mine. His eyes and everything else in between.. 

__

But why? I ask myself that question countless of times. _Why?_

It's wrong to fall for the enemy. Two people against each other in the opposite sides of the battlefield. You can't just go in the middle with an enemy and start kissing him and pretending the world doesn't exist anymore. That the cannons are flocks of birds, sweetly chirping in the sky that the guns and fire are flowers in the spring and butterflies in the meadow.. 

It's just wrong. 

Twisted.

Wrong.

Hard.

Stupid…

Ironic how it feels to kiss him. Like heaven and hell, holding no boundaries. Two pure elements when joined together feels right but seems wrong in the eyes of others.

Love is hard.

Love is pure.

Love is sinful, seductive and painful.

Love is never what I thought I'd feel for that half-assed Harry Potter.

But what does he feel for me?

****

Harry had run to the Gryffindor Boy's dorm, too absorbed in his mixed emotions swirling like a kaleidoscope within him, that he hadn't realized he had bumped into Ron without anything so much as an apology. 

Throwing himself onto the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room, he slammed his fists into the big mass of red velvet as tears started rolling down for no reason at all. 

Raking a shaking hand through his tousled hair, Harry's glasses slipped down his nose bridge and fell tumbling to the floor. Agitated, he picked it up and threw it to the wall till it broke into two pieces. 

Harry fell sobbing on his knees infront of the crackling fire. What was wrong with him?

Why had Malfoy's lips on his felt so nice all of a sudden? 

Everything felt so right but on the inside it tore Harry apart to be kissing him. It made him confused and irritated and he just wanted to stop everything else from becoming even more complicated. 

It's as if the world has gotten in on him and is closing in. 

His seventh year in Hogwarts had turned from a safe heaven, considering how Voldemort had met his defeat 2 years ago, to a living nightmare.

Malfoy was the first problem. To be precise, the _only_ problem.

Harry had been feeling quite strange. 

When he had first kissed the blonde, or rather the other way around, Harry had been feeling…

A little weird. Dreams haunted him each night, all of which starred his nemesis, taking off his clothes and such other unpredictable motives.

And Harry had this yearning, though how much he hated to admit it..

He wanted to…

To feel Draco's body on his. To hold him close and whisper sweet nothings into his ear. To caress that pale cheek and run his fingers through that soft blonde hair and—

Harry was annoyed. Even in his thoughts he was annoyed.

__

Fucking sonofabitch! 

Harry thought angrily, wiping his tears with the back of his hand.

Closing his eyes, Harry pulled out his wand out of his robes and pointed it at his own chest. 

__

I have to forget this. I just have to.

Muttering a spell under his breath, a swirl of blue smoke encircled the raven-haired boy's body and after a few minutes left him dazed and woozy, falling on his back.

Harry lay there, eyes closed and unconscious…

Harry's temples were throbbing.

He felt as if he had been sucked into a blender since he had to admit, he felt both dizzy and woozy.

And then suddenly, he fell into a pit of pure endless black. 

And everything seemed as bleak and dull. 

It was just Harry there, all alone, sitting , motionless and still. 

Scenes flashed around him, unwanted.

The time when he had to share a cabin with Malfoy and when he had been pulled into a kiss. And back then previously, the incident in the library wherein Harry had been traumatized the most.

Then suddenly, the scenes repeated themselves, faster and faster, rolling and swirling around the boy like a sick kaleidoscope. Harry felt as if a very heavy weight was laid upon his back and he felt his body getting heavier and heavier by the minute and it hurt that he was unable to maintain proportionate balance that he fell to his knees.

And then suddenly everything turned black again.

Everything stopped. 

And everything lay forgotten. 

Everything…

Harry lay unconscious in the midst of the darkness.

When Harry awoke, blue eyes were staring down at him. He felt his glasses on his nose.

Harry slowly sat up, though the pain in his body increased as he did.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked, a worried look washing over his features. "I came as soon as Seamus told me. I fixed your glasses by the way."

"Thanks.. But Seamus told you what?" Harry asked, his voice broken and only managing a croak and giving Ron a quizzical look. 

"About you and Malfoy and that incident in the library about how you kissed him or vice versa. I thought that he harassed you again and maybe he threatened you-? I dunno. But one thing's for sure, I know you'll never fall for that git, Malfoy!"

__

Me and Malfoy?

Harry searched for answers in his head, trying to remember something about him and Malfoy or something that would fit Ron's point. 

But it hurt when he tried to think. It hurt a lot and Harry just gave up.

"I don't understand."

Harry looked at Ron in the eye. Then suddenly Ron pushed him by the shoulders so that he fell on his back and gave him a hard, fierce kiss, almost biting his friend's soft lips as he forced his tongue in and Harry wouldn't give in. 

Harry, temples throbbing and body aching, gathered his strength to shove Ron off but hadn't quite succeeded. 

The more he resisted, the more Ron forced himself in on him. Ron had his legs around Harry, his hands on his wrists, pinning him to the floor.

Suddenly the door creaked and opened slowly. 

"I think the Chudley Cannons aren't—" Dean Thomas stopped as he eyed his friend Parvati Patil who had her eyes transfixed on Ron and Harry, mouth hanging open. Dean sighted Ron and Harry who were both on the floor and understood perfectly why Parvati had stopped on her tracks.

"We're sorry, uhm, Harry, Ron…" 

Ron had stopped and looked at them as they closed the door and left.

He turned back to Harry.

Harry shoved him off angrily, wiping his mouth with the back of hand as he stood up. "What the fuck's wrong with you Ron?!"

"I'm sorry, Harry." Was all Ron managed to say.

"Well hell you should be!" Harry yelled. "We're not kids anymore Ron. I care-we care- what other people think! How our reputation stands! Now thanks to you and Malfoy, everyone in this entire damn fucking school thinks I'm a fucking homosexual!"

Ron looked hurt. "I said I was sorry, okay?"

"It isn't easy to forgive Ron. Let alone forget." Harry said coldly. "We couldn't just walk out this room pretending nothing had happened in the first place… Can you just grow up, Ron? You always wanted things to go your way before but now, you can't have it all. I'm running my life and not you… So I'm sorry if that's how you feel about me… I can't do anything.."

"Malfoy doesn't deserve you!" Ron yelled, eyes watering with tears. "He has everything! Loving parents, money- everything anyone could ever want! And now he's going to have you! I know it! It isn't right, Harry! It's wrong and stupid! He's just playing you!

You tell me to grow up well, I have, I had…And all these years I've waited for you hoping that one day you'd bring back what I feel for you. But I hoped against hope and nothing had happened. You're still selfish and still a child! And.. You… You fell for your enemy! You fell for Draco Malfoy! But he doesn't deserve you, Harry, he doesn't!!"

"And you think you do?!" Harry retorted, unmoved by Ron's words. "I didn't know how this conversation's subject is Malfoy. I do not even like him and cannot recall a time I kissed him or any of that sort! Just fuck off, Ron! Why this sudden outburst of Malfoy and me?! 

Malfoy doesn't deserve me and neither do you! I'm sorry things couldn't work out the way you want them to."

"You like him don't you?" Ron started saying. "You like Malfoy don't you?"

"Ron, look I'm just sorry. I do not like Malfoy let alone boys and I-"

"You're lying.."

"Ron I-"

"I know you like him Harry! Don't deny it! Seamus says he saw you kiss him in the library!"

Harry was dumfounded. He couldn't remember anything Ron was trying to remind him of.

And whenever he tried to, his head would hurt and temples would throb. The effects of the spell he had cast unto himself were more than he had bargained for just to forget unimportant events of his life, let alone knew. 

Harry just looked at Ron; their gaze unbroken, and even then with a jolt quietly left him.

Ron fell to his knees, sobbing.

"What have I done?" He asked himself, burying his face in his palms.

****

Draco stared at his wand for a moment; examining it's shape and every angle in between. 

Suddenly, closing his eyes, he muttered the very same spell, Harry Potter had cast to himself a few minutes earlier…

***

When Draco awoke from his unexpected slumber by the howls and knocks on the door , his temples were throbbing and his body, aching. 

"Malfoy! Open the damn door, It' dinner time!"

Draco got up slowly, groaning and opened the door. He glared at Goyle who stood stupidly at the doorway, arms linked around Pansy Parkinson's waist and shooed him off saying he'd soon follow behind. He ran his hand though his soft blonde hair and sighed as his head throbbed with pain.

Malfoy felt sort of weak and didn't have the appetite so he decided to head for the Hospital Wing. Maybe Madam Pomfrey could help him with his splitting headache and body pain…

Harry was massaging his temples as he walked to the Hospital Wing. He decided to skip dinner since he didn't have the guts to face Ron. It felt bad fighting the third time around with his bestfriend. They hadn't had a fight like this since the they were fourteen when Ron was jealous Harry's name had been picked from the Goblet of Fire to join the Triwizard Tournament. 

But right now it was different. That was three years ago. They were kids. And this was different since the whole mess was that Ron was in love with him and Harry wasn't at all. There was the excessive use of Malfoy and Harry, about kissing and that sort that clearly the boy who lived couldn't quite understand why the redhead would bring them up. 

Harry couldn't quite remember anything Ron would tell him and it was confusing and irritating all of a sudden. 

But for Ron meanwhile it was hard for apologies since Harry had shouted painful words at him and cursed him. That of which, had never happened in the whole of their so-called friendship.

Harry Potter's life's getting complicated by the minute..

As Harry stepped in the Hospital Wing, he heard a familiar drawling voice, much to his dismay. 

"Well, well, well, Potter, fancy meeting you here, of all places.." Draco Malfoy had just taken an aspirin and a sermon from Madam Pomfrey about using strange charms and spells on himself and was sat on one of the big white beds that was facing the doorway. 

"I'm not in the mood, Malfoy," Harry said as he walked to Madam Pomfrey who checked his temperature and gave him an aspirin. "Some other time.."

Malfoy rolled his eyes as Madam Pomfrey came to Harry's assistance.

"Well then, looks like both of you cast the same spell on yourselves and would have to spend the night here.." Madam Pomfrey said as she turned her back on them to get some aspirin for Harry. 

"The forgetfulness spell, I suppose? I might as well head down stairs to give you two boys some dinner. Meanwhile, you two are confined for one night here, together… Harry take your aspirin and here's some water…"

The forgetfulness spell? Harry couldn't clearly remember that either but he thought questions would be answered later. Meanwhile his head hurt and he wanted it to stop hurting already.

Madam Pomfrey handed Harry the aspirin, which he swallowed in turn with the water. 

"Together?" Malfoy repeated incredulously. "Just what do you mean together? As in, we'll share the same bed and stuff?"

Harry gulped the rest of the water down, almost coughing already when he heard what Malfoy had just said. 

"Of course not!" Madam Pomfrey was chuckling at the absurdity of it all. "Separate beds thank you very much. As of now, I will get you boys some dinner. Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, please kindly change into your pajama pants before nine and have plenty of rest and sleep after I get your dinner. The beds are there. Kindly assist yourselves…"

Harry cocked his head at Malfoy who stared back at him in disbelief and horror. 

"I am not spending the night with you!" Draco said in mock disgust, leaping down the bed in a very graceful way. "Goodbye, Potter!"

Malfoy was on his way out till Madam Pomfrey suddenly came and blocked his way.

"You shall not leave the Hospital premises until you are told so! Any disregard of the rules and I will inform the head of your houses!"

Malfoy stopped and retreated back to the bed, making faces and frowning. Harry shook his head and chuckled lightly. 

Madam Pomfrey turned her heel and walked away.

Harry sighed, took off his shoes and lay on the bed, opposite Malfoy's. 

And Malfoy just stared at him, in a very strange way, Harry could not read, as he stretched and savored the moment of having his strength back and his head stop hurting.

"What are you looking at?" Harry asked.

Malfoy turned his gaze away and was seemingly interested in one of the plants that lay next to him on the table.

"Nothing!" He said hastily.

Madam Pomfrey came with dinner trays; two servings of mashed potatoes with gravy, peas and chicken were on both plates, plus a pitcher pumpkin juice and a couple goblets. She told Harry and Draco to change in their pajamas and then had given them their temperature check with Draco frowning again as she did.

" Well… let me leave you two to enjoy your dinner.. Pardon me for now…"

Madam Pomfrey left the pitcher at Draco's side and gave them their trays.

As Madam Pomfrey left, Draco helped himself to his food and in a few minutes was done already but Harry had lost his appetite, just thinking of Ron and their big fight.

Thinking of ways he could make it up to him and say apologize. But nothing ever rang a bell into his mind right now.

Harry sighed and played with his mashed potatoes using his fork, making patterned circles. 

"Potter, if you're not going to eat that, may I suggest you give it to me?" 

Harry looked at Draco for a moment.

"What?" Draco asked impatiently. "Give it.."

"Here.." Harry handed Draco his plate but had accidentally shoved it unto the young Malfoy, causing the gravy to spill on his silken pajama pants and the rest of the whole dish.

"Dammit! Fuck! Potter I told you to give it to me you sonaofbitch not shove it! Now look I just changed now I'm all dirty!" Draco placed the plate on the bedside table and picked up pieces of potatoes, peas and chicken from his pajamas.

Harry made a disgusted face and quietly mimicked Draco. "I'm all dirty…" He said in a girl's voice.

"You sound just like a 5 year old girl, Malfoy!" 

"Look who's talking!" Draco rolled his eyes.

"You know, your pajamas wouldn't get dirty if it wasn't for you and your stupid appetite!" Harry said, leaping down with his feet on the cold floor to Malfoy's side.

"Oh, now it's my fault? I can't believe I'm getting a sermon from the person who shoved his dinner on me!"

"Shut up." Harry said, helping Malfoy getting rid of the peas in his pajamas.

"Get your hands off me, Potter!" Draco seethed.

"Fine, I'm sorry. I was just helping!" Harry raised his arms defiantly.

"You can help by accompanying me to the washroom," Draco said, putting his shoes on. "I feel very uncomfortable…"

Harry did so too and walked with Malfoy to the washroom atleast a yard apart from him.

"Make it fast, Malfoy!" Harry complained as he heard the water rush out of the faucet a little longer than needed as Draco washed his hands and changed into a clean pair of pajamas.

Harry was outside the washroom, leaning against the wall, waiting for Draco to come out and clearly it had been atleast 15 minutes of patient waiting.

The door opened and fresh and changed, Draco stepped out, a little smile playing across his pale features. "Ah. Hygiene." He said melodramatically raising his arms wide open.

"Ah. We better go." Harry said dragging Draco by the hand back to the Hospital wing. "If Madam Pomfrey finds we're out, she'll kill us!" 

Draco didn't hear whatever Harry was babbling about, all that was on his mind at that point was how soft Harry's hand was on his as Harry squeezed him tight, running their way to the Hospital Wing. Draco had never been this close to him before. Though he hated to admit it, he enjoyed Harry's closeness and actually wanted to be even closer.

He never thought it'd feel like.. feel like.. He had this mushy gushy feeling inside and he felt blushing mad and .. and—

Suddenly bolting him from his thoughts, Draco tripped over a crack on the marble floor and fell in Harry's arms.

Harry felt warm and smelled like the aroma of fresh spring flowers. Draco was aware that they were silent for a moment, unmoving and silent…

When Draco looked up, Harry was staring down at him, his green eyes sparkling like the most precious emerald in the world.

"We better go," Harry said, breaking their gaze.

Draco stood up and brushed himself off. "Yeah, I guess so," He said quietly, quite sad the moment had to end so soon.

"But not before this…" Harry said turning back to Draco, slowly wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close that their faces were a millimeter away. Then it happened again for the third time as memories of that even in the train and the one in the library started seeping in Harry's mind. He remembered it clearly again and scenes flashed in his mind. When he had his big fight with Ron just because of Malfoy and their previous kisses. But it didn't matter anymore as Harry caressed Draco's face with the back of hands gently and took his lower lip in his in a gentle, sweet kiss.

Draco didn't care too that they were actually kissing in the middle of the fourth floor corridor near the Hospital Wing. He didn't; care if Madam Pomfrey or Snape would walk in on them, and take points away from their houses.

Because it felt nice and tingly inside with Harry's hand though his hair.

It felt right.

Felt wonderful.

But what about Ron? Harry heard a little voice in his head say.

It didn't matter now.

Harry was on the verge of feeling guilty but as Draco moaned beneath his lips, almost biting , all of Harry's doubts disappeared.

Suddenly nothing else seemed to matter.

All Harry could think about was how right and wonderful it felt.

Th guilt can come later…

A distance away, Ron Weasley watched in horror at the sight before him. He was supposed to visit Harry in the Hospital Wing and apologize but all was forgotten as tears rolled down his cheeks. Painful, hot tears, blurring his vision. 

He bit his lower lip and was about to run back to the dorm until he tripped with a loud thud and Harry and Draco were bolted out of their kiss.

They were panting for air and Draco looked annoyed their kiss had to end so soon.

"Ron?" Harry said, almost surprised as he gazed at the redhead who had tears in his eyes…

A/n:_ Okay, I leave you here. I know I write stupidly. And I'm so sorry this is kind of short since, I made this in a rush-rush time cos I'm just sneaking it and I have to go to school that I didn't have the time to read this since I'm going to miss my bus and be late…... So uh.. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!  
PLEASE REVIEW!_

Do not own these characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling.

Plot is mine and it sucks, I know…

Thanks to all those who reviewed! God bless ya!

And….

PLEEZE REVIEW! PLEEZE REVIEW! PLEEZE REVIEW! PLEEZE REVIEW! PLEEZE REVIEW! PLEEZE REVIEW!


	4. Bitter Tears

A/N: Disclaimers are in the previous chapters. I'm feeling tired.

****

Black Balloons: 

Chapter IV- Bitter Tears

Harry stared in horror as a tear rolled down Ron's cheeks. A lump began forming inside his throat as he formulated what to say. But needless, even words couldn't soothe Ron this time. Somehow, their silence brought more tears down Ron's cheeks and he began taking steps, backward, his head shaking from side to side, the reality of the moment too painful to accept. Draco sighed, almost annoyed as Harry ignored him completely; his attention focused on the redhead. "Ron-" Harry whispered but Ron took off and ran without waiting for him to finish. 

Harry had his hand outstretched as if reaching out to an invisible person. A part of him wanted to go after Ron a part of him was holding him back. Somehow being with Draco felt nice, almost right. Having his skin against his felt like fire and ice that when joined together, the two pure elements would share a contrast, almost wrong to others' eyes but right to the elements themselves.[1] _But Ron. He was .. crying. All because of me.._ Harry tried his best not to whimper as things got worse in his case. He was almost so deep in thought he didn't feel Draco there at all, his warm breath blowing on his face. _Now I remember, I wanted to forget everything. About Draco, Ron and this whole mess. The kisses, the tears..I cast that spell because I wanted to forget…I wanted everything to be normal again. But even magic can't solve this… _

Draco tugged at Harry's sleeve as Harry continued to stare into the empty space wherein Ron stood moments ago. "Madam Pomfrey," he said quietly. "She might catch us out here.."

Harry stared at Draco for a moment, with a look even Draco himself could not read, and then sighed inwardly. "You're right. I suppose we have to go.."

They started walking, sharing the same silence; Harry staring into space and thinking about Ron while Draco staring down his shoes. Both had different thoughts in their mind. Draco thought about his enemy, how it would feel to have his lips against his, like silk, the sweet taste of Harry's tongue.. Draco blushed, a raw new emotion seeping into him like an ice cube . _What is this? Love already? Or simply a crush? Lust? Attraction? _Draco shook his head, biting his lower lip. He stole a glance shyly at Harry who was staring into space and glanced back down his chose.Damn, he looks cute, close up! 

Ron didn't care where he was going. He just has to leave them. Just has to leave Harry. Painful, hot tears spilled down his cheeks, blurring his vision as he wandered blindly to the Gryffindor Tower.

He almost choked a sob as he gave away the password to the fat lady.

Everyone was gathered in the common room, since it was just after dinner. Lavender, Hermione and Parvati were huddled up in one corner, studying something for Herbology Class. There were books piled on the desk, pieces of parchment lying all over with little ink marks on them. The fir crackled merrily as Hermione and her girl friends whispered and wrote, pausing aloft to dip the end of their quills into the inkbottle.

The moment Ron stormed in, looking as anguished as ever, Hermione stood up and called after him. But Ron ignored her and didn't even look back. "Fuck off, Hermione!" He spat. All the Gryffindors stared at him as he cried his way to the boys' dorm, some whispering to each other with odd looks on their faces.

Hermione sighed painfully, looking worried after Ron. 

Lavender held her arm and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, 'Mione," she said, almost sighing. "He's gonna be okay first thing tomorrow morning.."

Hermione turned to Lavender. "He isn't. It's going to take more than overnight to get over that." She said quietly. "You don't know him like I do, Lav. Ron has some _secrets_, only I know."

Lavender shrugged. "Fine." She said raising her arms defiantly as she resumed her homework with Parvati. Hermione bit her lower lip. 

"I told him not to go after Harry.. Now he's—"

"Hermione!"

Hermione turned to look at her girl friends. "Parvati what page was it again?"

***

Ron ran to the bathroom, locking the door as even more tears flowed down continuously. 

He turned on the shower, letting it drench him as the water mixed with his anguished tears. He leaned against the cold tile, water and tears trickling down his face, robes wet and saturated to the hem. Ron closed his eyes, letting the cool water wash him. Or better yet erase the vivid memory that clung to his mind even though how much he didn't want it. The scene played in his mind like an unwanted dirt you'd get under your shoe.

He sank to his feet, letting his back slide down as he shook uncontrollably, his own arms wrapped around himself.

His sobbing echoed the bathroom, almost drowned out by the sound of running water…

***

"Good heavens you both!" Madam Pomfrey gasped, almost startled as Harry and Draco walked in. "You- you gave me a fright!" Draco rolled his eyes and sneered. Madam Pomfrey seemed to have sensed it and shot his a death glare. 

"Where have you been, _you both_?" She asked, letting it pass. Harry sat on a bed. "The washroom," he said. "Hygiene boy here had to wash up." Harry smiled in a rather fetching way as he tried to recall what happened when they were on their way back. But then Ron… Harry shook that feeling of uncertainty way.. But it was….HARD for a reason. He recalled Ron crying. It tore him apart not being able to do anything, after all that was what bestfriends are for, right, **always** _being there for the other though thick and thin, through good and bad_. Ron was a bestfriend. He indeed did those. But _Harry_ right now, was in any terms not any qualified for the position. He hang around Ron a lot. Treated him to some things.. But was Ron just a mere companion to him? He cared for Ron, _yes_ but..

Harry shook his head wildly. This was getting confusing.

Draco blushed for some reason. Was that a wink? He bit his lower lip

"Hey, you were the one who shoved your dinner on me!" He protested.

Harry bolted from his thought. He found the Madam, shaking her head and walking away. Switching off the lights, she walked to the door. "No sneaking out!" she added before finally closing the door behind her.

It was semi-dark. The moon's beam that crept from the space between the curtains on the window, gave the only light in the room . Harry could hear Draco's steady breathing. Like he was counting whether to start or not.

"Lumos!" Draco murmured and a light appeared out of the tip of his wand. He focused the light closer to his face and stared at Harry. "Scary to be sharing a room with you, isn't it?"

Harry lifted a brow. "What does that suppose to mean?" 

Draco walked towards him and edged closer, their legs touching. 

"What does it make of us, Harry?" Draco's voice was even, emotionless to be exact. You couldn't read it, without looking in his eyes were his emotions were usually visible. No, not especially in the dark. It wasn't the usual mockery or provocative tone, but it was calm and sort of… nice.

"Make of us?" Harry repeated. He shuddered as Draco placed a hand on his cheek, the other his gripped his wand where light still shone, almost poking Harry on the stomach. 

"We kissed, remember, oh wait, how bout I tripped, you tripped and then our lips met and stuck to each other's until that cry baby Weasley came!" His usual sarcastic tone. Harry sighed. _Ron_… "He's in love with me," He heard himself whisper. Draco was swishing his wand around and he stopped suddenly, staring at Harry as his features were silhouetted in the moonlight. God, he looks beautiful. I just want to hold him. Trace those curves and lines with my finger.. Wait! He said something about Weasley..

"Messed up I know," Harry said. "We just had a fight. All about—" Harry stopped when he almost said 'you'. "Anyway, he told me he was in love with me but I'm not. I—"

Harry stopped again and stared at Draco again. He looked beautiful like that. With silver blonde locks falling on pale, smooth skin. Lips soft and thin, eyes gray and visible _with_ emotion. Long, thin and soft fingers, just like a girl's. His poise, grace and courtesy… Just like an angel's.. 

Without any word, Harry pushed Draco to the bed, and kissed him with full force, prying his mouth open. Draco of course, smiled in delight and forgot about their conversation. He gladly welcomed Harry's strong tongue in, their tongues battling in an erotic duel…

Ron~*

Why does he get everything? All the love? All the money? It isn't fair. He's too spoiled. Too arrogant. Too perfect.

Harry's my bestfriend! Draco, his rival! They can't fall in love. It's wrong. Harry's mine. 

But I saw it. Though how much I hate to admit it, I saw Harry make the first move. Maybe he's under some sort of trance.. A spell perhaps? 

Or am I just hoping too much that Harry will fall in love with me? Am I that ugly? Am I that horrid that Harry chose Malfoy over me? I can be better that that spoiled Slytherin. In fact, I am better. I can prove it but even so, Harry will still fall for Malfoy won't he? I thought fate would always be on one's side, just like in a fairy tale. But maybe I'm wrong. Fairy tales aren't real. And I'm not the main character.

I love Harry. Ever since I met him, I've always liked him. It surprised me though, 3 years back, when there was a task for the Triwizard tournament, Harry saved me. They say the most important one in one's life will be placed upon the captivity of the merpeople for a moment. Then there I was, under water, then Harry came and held me in his arms and saved me. 

Was I an important part of his life? If so then why did he choose Malfoy over me?

***

Ron turned off the shower and sank back to his knees. HE closed his eyes, eyelids wet with tears and water. How he wished all this would just end. How he wished…

Ron stood up and rummaged through the medicine cabinet, almost dropping everything in sight, intoxicated in his own tears. 

And there lay a pocketknife in all its silver glory. Ron took it, examining it in every angel for close inspection. Then closing his eyes, a tear trickling down his cheek, plunged the knife deep into his chest…

***

Harry gasped and pulled away from the kiss. Draco looked up at him. "What's the matter, Harry?" Harry shook hi head and buried his face in his hand. He looked down at Draco and shrugged the dazed expression from his face. "I had the weirdest vision," He said. "That Ron planted a knife in his chest. And then-"

Draco rolled his eyes and gently pushed Harry off. "You were thinking of that _Weasley_ while you were kissing me?" Draco almost spat the name in disgust. "Gee, Harry if you like that _Weasel_ so much why not leave and shag him instead!" 

Harry glared at the other boy, but then dropped the gaze. "Because I want to be with you. I like you.. Want you.."

Draco's lips curled into a smile. "Oh, really?"

To be continued..

A/N: Please Review!

And to all who reviewed before, thank you so much! Yikes! More conflicts! Anyway, thanks to that person who e-mailed me last Friday, don't worry, we'll do something with Ron! And to all who reviewed before, God bless you! So sorry this si short. I'm visiting the countryside for the holidays!

Seasons Greetings!

And PLEASE REVIEW! I HAVEN'T EATEN LUNCH AND I'M STARVED! BUT MY STARTVATION WILL CEASE IF YOU REVIEW! MAN, I'M DESPERATE! I'M KNEELING! I'M BEGGING!

PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. A fine line between this and that

A/N: Disclaimers and Warnings are in the previous chapters.

[ **Black Balloons **]

__

"For aught that I could ever read,

Could ever hear by tale or history

The course of true love never did run smooth..

But either it was different in blood…"

-Lysander/A Midsummer Night's Dream/Shakespeare

****

****

Chapter 5- A fine line between this and that

~~~~~~

Ron stumbled backwards, head hitting hard against the cold tiled floor, knife dropping from his grasp and falling with a clang to the floor. Blood gushed out from his chest, tainting a spot on his already drenched robes, deep purple. He held his bleeding chest and felt the blood there, weakly reaching out, as he rolled some of the red liquid into his fingers, letting it trickled down the sides of his shaking hand. Pain seared within him. His head was throbbing, so hard, the sound from the outside world, blocked. Numbed by pain, blinded by his own tears and drowning in his own pool of blood, he let out an anguished sob before finally, his head dropped to the floor, eyelids faintly fluttering close.

The knife lay on the floor unheeded; blood stains visible on the sharp silver blade. A few meters away from it was a redhead, lying on his own pool of blood that was slowly increasing as every drop of blood trickled onto the floor. 

"Seamus.." Hermione said worriedly, putting down her quill and walking towards the sandy-blonde who was indulged in a game of wizard's chess with Dean Thomas. Seamus and dean looked up at Hermione, a hint of irritation showing in their eyes from being disturbed, too nice they didn't bother to speak of it. Hermione bit her lower lip, at a loss for words. 

"What is it?" Dean asked, annoyed after a moment of silence issued. 

"Seamus," Hermione took a deep breath, closed her eyes and opened them again. "I know this may sound weird but, would you check on Ron for a moment. I saw he was crying his was up the boys' dorm and all that, I guess you saw it too. But I feel very much uneasy, would you.. uh.. Go check if he's okay?"

[1] Seamus stared at Hermione for a moment, shrugged and stood up. "Tuigim." He said in a very heavy Irish accent that made both Hermione and Dean give him strange looks. "Sin e?" Seamus shook his head. "I mean, just that?" Hermione nodded, feeling a little foolish. "Thanks.." She said, feeling a little better than she did a while ago.

Seamus trudged up the staircase that led to the boys' dorm. He checked the room he shared with Ron and the others, opening the door ever so gently as not to snitch Ron's privacy. But as he scanned the room for any living creature, no one seemed to be around. It was empty, deserted, quiet.

Giving up, Seamus was about to walk back to the commonroom when he heard a clanging sound coming from the other end of the boy's bathroom door. Curious that he was, he walked to the bathroom door and turned the knob. It won't budge; it was locked. Seamus knocked lightly. "Ron. A'you there?" No answer. Seamus knocked again, louder this time. "Ron? Ron?"

Seamus took out his wand and muttered "Alohomora." under his breath. It wasn't like him to go nosing in on other people's showers but the lad's instincts told him something was wrong. Surprisingly the door clicked open and swung open. Seamus gasped. Lying there in his own small pool of blood was Ron.

Seamus run to Ron's side and cradled his head in his arms. "Ron, are you still there? Ron! Please don't die.. Don't die..."

Ron's eyes faintly fluttered opened, a muffled sob, bouncing on the bathroom walls. "Harry.." Ron's voice was broken as he only managed a wheeze. Seamus shook him violently but he wouldn't move. The Irish lad muttered a healing spell, thinking it might resolve the situation. Ron's eyes opened. But then closed again. "HELP!"

Hermione stared at Dean. "Seamus!" they both said at same time. 

Dean lead Hermione to a new environment that was the boy's dorm, up the staircase from door to door till finally they reached the end of the hall where a door was half-open. Dean ran to the door and gasped, shocked and at a loss for words. Hermione laid eyes on Ron, shook her head, trying to convince herself it wasn't a dream and then passed out with a thud onto the floor. Dean was so in shock he just stood there, as if glued on his feet. Seamus looked up at Dean, "Call for help.." He whispered, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. "Taim I Ngra Leis.." Dean gave Seamus another weird look but didn't take time to ask what he just said. Instead carried Hermione to one of the rooms and ran down to call for help.

They were sweating and panting profusely, but their eyes never failed to meet at every moment of ecstasy. Their moans bouncing off the walls as they grunted and groaned, rolled and fell onto the floor, the medicine tray falling off its feet as they accidentally bumped onto it while Draco was playing cat and mouse with Harry. [2]

Draco's gray eyes reflected the silver light from the moon as he walked over to the window, naked [sidenote: Bea, sheesh, man, grow up!], ignoring the look Harry gave him as the Gryffindor lay flat on his stomach, arms folded. "Draco.." Harry said all-too huskily, he could've kicked himself for being too seductive. Draco peered out the window, the night dawning in so fast as the moon sat in the sky, beneath it the velvet black sky, stars strewn across it. Draco looked at Harry whose eyes glittered lovingly. I just had sex with him and it felt surprisingly good "Yeah?" Harry smiled and lay on his back and then after a few seconds walked over to Draco's side, kissing his head. "What're you looking at?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "The sky, obviously.."

"Can I ask you something?"

Draco looked at Harry for a moment. "You already are." He let his usual sarcasm display even after Harry since it was such a Malfoy debonair, running in the blood. 

Harry rolled his eyes. "Not that.. I mean.." Harry paused for a moment; the words stuck in his throat as a lump seemed to have started forming. Draco gave him a look. "What?" He said impatiently. 

Harry shook his head and sighed. "Do you know the difference between love and attraction?"

Draco remained silent for a moment as he averted the look from Harry's eyes, turning back to the moon as if it was the most amusing thing in the world. 

"I don't know…" Draco said in a whisper barely audible. "This is my first time to—well, you know.. I don't know what the difference is, either.. Do you?"

Harry caressed Draco's cheek with the side of his hand. "Draco… I don't know what I'm feeling right now. I know what we're doing is wrong. Twisted, wrong. But I think…If…If—if I'm ever getting this new emotion right, I think I lo—"

The door was rattling furiously as two voices erupted from the other end of the wooden barrier; one seemingly that of Madam Pomfrey, the other, Prof. McGonagall.

Draco and Harry looked at each other, the same horror-stricken face reflecting the other. With a swish of a wand that was lying unheeded on the floor, they were now fully dressed shoes and all. Harry then planted a kiss on Draco's lips, the Slytherin prying open the other boy's lips as his arms encircled round his waist. Harry pulled away, now gazing at the confused, sad look evidently showing from Draco's face. He pointed to the door and the other boy blushed furiously. But Harry needn't even touch the door for it burst open itself, Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall bustling in the room, lights flicking on, a boy bleeding in their arms; Arms carried by Mcgonall, legs by Madam Pomfrey as they pushed their way past the two lovers.

Prof. McGonagall was almost crying, her eyes getting watery, expression so melancholy, Harry realized as the women laid the unconscious boy onto one of the beds. Draco peered at Harry's side and stared at the figure lying on the bed. He tugged at Harry's sleeve and Harry gasped at what he saw. Lying there was Ron, his chest bleeding, he was moaning something in his trance-like state. Harry's head pounded; suddenly his head hurt and flashes of Ron crying and stabbing himself, Draco smirking and kissing him afterwards—everything that occurred that happened that week, from the train till then, came unbidden. Harry staggered backwards, tripping on Draco's food; he cradled his face in hands as he fell on his ass. [3] 

Draco helped him up and nudged him on the side. "Are you okay?"

"I—" 

"Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy, since both of your conditions are minor, I suggest you two get to your dormitories now."

Draco and Harry both instinctively looked up. 

"Is Ron going to be okay?" Harry asked. "What happened—"

"Stabbed himself, luckily one of your house-mates, Mr. Finnigan knew a healing spell. Chances are, Mr. Weasley could've died.." McGonagall's voice seemed broken as if she was fighting the urge not to cry for some unknown reason.

Harry gasped as reality started sinking in.

Madam Pomfrey looked at Harry as if he'd just said something horrible. She remained silent for a moment and then said in a voice above a whisper, " I don't know.." Draco bit his lower lip. Prof. McGonagall stared at them sternly before turning back to Ron. "Gentlemen, I suggest you listen to Madam Pomfrey and go to your respective dormitories…"

Harry and Draco turned to their heel. "Professor…?"

Harry stopped dead in his tracks and wheeled around to walk to Ron's side. He gripped his hand tightly, almost squeezing it as he planted a kiss on his bestfriend's forehead. A tear slowly made its way down the lad's cheeks as he leaned his forehead against the other boy's. He was cold and pale, the sides of his eyes red and his robes drenched in water and blood. Harry let out an unexpected whimper before closing his eyes. "Please don't die.. Hang on.. I'm so sorry.. Please, Ron.. Don't die.." McGonagall/ Pomfrey stared at Harry bewildered while Draco sighed and lifted a brow, arms across his chest, feeling a tad jealous. 

"Harry Potter?" Harry looked up, his hand loosening from Ron's cold ones.

"Go to your dormitory. Now.. We'll handle this in the morning."

Harry walked over to Draco before sighing and closing the door behind them as they stepped out. 

"Nice show there Harry, melodramatic, I must say…"

Harry glared at his Slytherin. "Not funny, Malfoy!" He spate before they proceeded in walking. 

"Oh, calling me by my last name now, are you? What'll it be next, shagging Weasley's brains out?" 

Harry quirked a brow and gasped in shock at the other boy's reaction to him planting a friendly kiss on Ron's forehead. 

"He's my bestfriend, don't be silly!" Harry's features softened as understanding dawned to him. "Oh, you're jealous now are you? Ooh, ickle Dracie's jealous! _Jealous_!" [4]

Slap.

Harry cradled his _now_ crimson cheek with one hand. "Oww.. You just bitch-slapped me!" 

"That's what you get for teasing a Malfoy.."

"But you were jealous weren't you?" 

Draco gave Harry a warning look. "Okay, fine. Whatever. You shouldn't be jealous at all Draco, Ron is my bestfriend. Was my bestfriend, now I guess. But nonetheless, you shouldn't get jealous. It was a caring kiss. A friendly kiss of some sort..."

"I wasn't jealous at all.." Draco lied.

Harry stopped in his tracks and held Draco's hand, which now made him stop too. 

"Ta Gra Agam Duit.." [5] 

Draco gave him a weird look. "What?"

"Figure out what that means, I asked Seamus to teach me to say that.."

"Ta gramd—what?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm not repeating it.."

Draco frowned childishly.

…..

Harry broke down in tears as Draco cradled him in his arms. "Ron… Draco, he's going to die, I know it. Will he? Don't let him die please.. It was my fault that he stabbed himself, wasn't it? Oh, please, don't let him die.. Draco he wouldn't, would he?"

Draco bit his lip and tightened his arms around Harry. "He…" He took one cold, shallow breath.. "..Wouldn't…"

Harry~*

It was my fault. All my fault. I can't help feeling a pang of guilt stinging me. Oh God. I screwed up! Fuck! Fuck! Ron almost killed himself because of me!

It was such a stupid thing to do—fall in love with someone unlikely. My enemy, to be frank.

Draco was beautiful. Oh God. Who am I kidding? Delicate features, glittering gray eyes and a creamy, pale complexion. It took years for me to realize I wanted him so bad. Took me seven damn years to learn he was beautiful. Now I have him. I'm happier than anyone could be. But happiness always has a price in return, doesn't it? Happiness is the essence of life. Or is it love. Or both? Ever since Voldemort died back then, my life took another toll. Somehow Dudley's annoying whining and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's loathing of me, seemed much more interesting. I enjoyed life, not even knowing the meaning of it. Life seemed all too bleak. All too pointless. Or probably only my life does. I always felt this missing essence in my life. Like a hollow space within me. I always thought it was because my parents died earlier than I can even remember, slaughtered by the one who gave me a lighting-shaped scar. Even though with Sirius there to give me advice, I always felt empty. Like I was incomplete. Kind of melodramatic I know, but it's true. Atleast I think it is. Or was most probably.

Draco is my enemy. Was my enemy. Ron is my bestfriend. Now I'm not sure anymore.

He loved me, like he said. With all his heart, I'm sure..

But no matter how much I try to make him feel better, it will never make Ron happy. We can never be lovers. Never become soul mates. That reality is hard to face for the likes of him.

He's my bestfriend. I love him. As a friend and not anything else other than that. There are boundaries between friendship and love. A fine line between this and that. Ron is my bestfriend. That's that. Period.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Stop….Harry… someone…might see …us.." Draco was panting as soon as the two pulled away from their kiss.

Harry closed his eyes for several seconds and sighed. "Ron will not die.."

"Harry, trust me, he wouldn't.." Draco said, carelessly shrugging off Harry's arms. 

They were all alone in a corridor, left to the infirmary. And it had been exactly 3 minutes since they have gotten out of the Hospital Wing.

"Harry!"

" 'Arry!"

Hermione, Seamus, Dean and Neville were running towards them. Draco stepped away from Harry, winking before he turned to his heel and walked away. "Ciao, Potter!" He said in a half-purr. Harry chortled.

"Did you see Ron?" "Was he okay?" "I knew this was a bad idea, Snape will get us!" "Oh, come off it, Nev! So Harry, is Ron okay?" "I am so worried, Harry. What do you reckon will happen?" Harry's friends crowded him. They were talking at the same time, which made it difficult to understand them. Harry pushed his way passed them and raised his arms in dismissal. "Guys, guys…!" His voice softened. "I .. Don't know what will happen.. To—Ron." Hermione walked over to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder before pursuing in a hug. 

Hermione was shaking and so was Harry. 

"Is he going to die?"

"No, he isn't."

"Harry, I'm afraid.."

"It's all my fault, Herm.."

"No, it isn't. Harry don't say that."

"He's not going to die."

"Harry…"

A fine line between this and that….

Draco~* [6]

Ta Graam Dut? What the hell did that mean? Did I even get it right? I don't care actually. Harry is such a … 

Harry.. Hmm.. Sometimes I couldn't believe I actually would fall for him. 

Funny, I lost my virginity tonight. I lost it to Harry. Hehe..

I don't know whether or not I love him or anything. Probably attraction or lust, something or other. I don't know. But have you ever felt so happy, you can just break into a song and dance number and walk through walls or something insane like that? Actually I do right now. Add up flying in air. I feel so mushy, pathetic much? But it's true…

But..

If I ever get this emotion right, I think I'm in love with Harry. 

So this is how it feels after all.. Wow and I thought it'd be painful…

Poor Weasley though.

I feel kind of sorry for him.

And I dunno? Guilty? 

I guess it was my fault, not Harry's that he stabbed himself and got all suicidal. 

Better tell him that first thing tomorrow..

~~~~

Draco walked into his dorm, feeling a little over-excited he could just skip like a schoolgirl. Everyone gave him weird looks, since he was smiling ever so broadly, that was so un-him. 

"Hi. Pansy!"

Pansy stared at him and Draco smiled..

A piece of parchment was lying on his bed, crumpled and albeit torn.

Draco eyed the parchment curiously and grabbed it with shaking hands. 

"Fuck.."

lus

TBC….

[1] Tuigim, Sin e- Irish for "Okay..I understand—Just that?"

[2] How tacky, cat and mouse—Hehe!

[3] Any other nice word for butt?

[4] This fic is getting sappy and corny

[5] Ta Gra Agam Duit— Irish, for something.. Can you guess.. I won't say anything.. Evil ain't I? 

[6] Schoolgirl—yah,yah corny..

Please Review!


	6. Quick Bright Things Come to confusion

A/n: I am terribly sorry that it took me so long to upload this damn chapter well for ****'s sake man, my father went home and well, it's hard to write some slash cause he's reading my stuff and all.. Anyway, I've left off really corny and sappy and I'm building this fic once again, making it complicated and rather complex than the previous chapters.

Thank you to all those flames and reviews!! [haha] and this goes out to BEA. GLOSSY, and Midnight Draconis! And lastly Sheila Ivy [??] mumzie Feltongurl [everything rad, mom?]. coolkid_189 and purple2dmax!! 

Chapter 6- quick bright things come to confusion

Draco closed his eyes, looking up from the piece of parchment he just read. For a sudden moment, as brief as lightning, scenes flashed into his mind, Harry and he, the kisses, the hands, the touching, the feeling. It played around and around like a sick carousel, spinning out of control. Draco opened his eyes as he heard footsteps coming towards him from behind. He wheeled around to find Crabbe there. The young Malfoy's gray eyes flashed angrily, his hand clenching the piece of parchment rather harder and fiercer than necessary as he walked toward the other boy. Crabbe gave him a weird look, a questioning look as he ignored him and went on his way to lay on his four poster bed. Draco blocked his way; he said nothing, remaining silent, but his eyes showed a spark of anger, of fury that Crabbe did not understand. "Read this." Draco said simply, shoving unto him the piece of parchment. Crabbe blinked for several seconds before finally taking the paper from Draco's tenuous grip. 

He scanned it and then looked up at Draco, who at the rate, seemed to be towering over him. "What's this?" Crabbe asked, confused.

"From Father," Draco replied. "And you told him didn't you? You told him didn't you? Answer me, Crabbe. You told him Potter and I were seeing each other?! Didn't You?! You and Goyle!!"

Crabbe shook his head, fear suddenly seeping through his features like an adrenaline rush all put to course. "I didn't." Crabbe whimpered uneasily. "I swear Draco—"

Draco closed his eyes, fighting the long stream of tears that wanted to fall. A sudden flicker of an odd emotion –melancholiness?-Crabbe wasn't sure—crossed Draco's face, it disappeared as swift as it came. A saturnine look was all that Draco gave. 

"I'm not seeing him, Crabbe, you very much know that. He's my enemy-my rival. I don't like him. Okay? Do you see now what wrong you have done? Do you see?! You've lied to my father Crabbe, you and that blasted Goyle! Now he's coming…" Draco's voice quivered and fell to a whisper barely audible. "To get my Harry…"

Crabbe looked up, bewildered. "What did you say?" He spat.

Draco shook his head, features softening into a somber gaze. "I—I won't let father touch him. I just won't.. let that happen.. I l-love him too much—so much I just—"

"It's true then," Crabbe said. "The rumors on the train that you kissed him and all…"

Draco turned to jhis heel and ran out the door.

Harry wrapped the cloak around himself as he crept into the dim-lit corridors that lead to the Hospital Wing. Hermione had left Ron to sleep and it bothered Harry—it ate him up on the inside to know that he was the cause of Ron's suicidal attempts. Harry tossed and turned all night, trying to sleep—trying desperately to sleep, but every time he'd close his eyes, right there behind his closed eyelids was the face of Ron. 

The guilt made him feel bad. It was as if the jaws of darkness started devouring his soul to the extreme and that there's nothing left ton hold anymore. That there's nothing to let go of anymore, either. And it hurt so bad for some unknown reason that it was so. It hurt so bad to think that Harry chose Draco over Ron…

Harry closed his eyes, letting the cold night air fill him in as he neared the Hospital Wing. He opened the door, the hinges creaking, and slipped in as slick and silent as a cat. Ron was lying there, still unconscious, his chest bondaged and his breathing even. Harry tried his best not to whimper as he tried to imagine what Ron did to himself—the blod—the knife. Harry gritted his teeth.  

He threw the cloak to the floor and went to Ron's side. 

Stroking his red hair, ever so gently, he stared at his bestfriend's angelic face, suddenly thinking he was beautiful. Ron shifted in his sleep, silently whimpering "Harry," every now and then. "Shh.." Harry whispered, stocking Ron's cheeks with one finger. "It's gonna be okay.."

At the sound of Harry's voice, Ron's eyes jerked open. "Harry…" There was a sharp pain on his chest but Ron tried to fight it as he leaned back on the covers, staring into the green eyes before him. "Harry I—"

"I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry"

They both spoke at the same time. Ron instantly looked up. Harry's face looked beautiful, illuminated by the moonlight. Harry breath came in large gasps as he felt himself being drawn into Ron's blue eyes. He was inching-closer and closer to wards the red-head.

And the next thing he knew, he was kissing him.

Draco:

I have to find him. To touch him once more; the first time was never enough. But I have to break him some time. Why do things-good things end so fast-swift as the waves that claps each other—it falls on so fast you don't have the time to catch it.. I love Harry. Or do I?

I have never really understood love. What is it? Lust perhaps? I don't know. But I'm sure Harry can give me answers. I never thought that we'd—be together. It's the least I expected. Too bad for that Weasel boy.  Harry is my enemy. Was my enemy. So this is how it feels..

To be loved. To love.

I'm just I don't know—upset that it couldn't last for long. My father found out. I'm dead. We're both dead—Harry and I. I feel like I've been sucked into the depths of confusion and animosity. I hate my father for depriving me of happiness. Happiness for me is Harry all the same—but father does not know happiness at all. I have to find Harry. I just have to—break him.

I guess we're just never meant to be..

Never.

I love him…

Draco rounded into once corner, tears in his eyes as he pushed open the door to the hospital wing. He had this feeling that somehow, Harry might be there.

What he found there was not what he expected at all…

\Please Review/


	7. What's yours, What's mine

A/n: SORRY, I kept you WAITING for SO long!!!! This goes out to anyone who has reviewed me and my stories.. I am slipping this into my tight sched today so, it's a bit short.. SORRY! I'll update next week-end or on Thursday or… something!!!!!!! I know I've been a shmuck lately but, have it in your heart to forgive me?!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE?!?!?!?! SORRY BTW!!!!!!!! Please read/review!!!!!!!!

****

Black Balloons

Chapter 7: What's mine, What's yours…

I didn't know what to do, I was hit hard by the sudden realization that Harry had never loved me at all; he was kissing the redhead for crying out loud, just a few good minutes after I left him!! He had gasped right then and then he followed after me.. he is right now...Even as my mind is working in shambles I head out the castle, the shadows falling on me as tears came down my cheeks. I hated to cry, it was a pathetic excuse for being weak, but now under these circumstances... I couldn't see where I was going and I cursed myself for having been so easily manipulated. Harry gave me pleasure alright, never love and as far as love is concerned, pleasure's a good line away a different thing. But I knew I was hoping for nothing, it was all one night... It was all so fast... I couldn't much recall what has happened, the memories fall unclear into my mind and Harry... all I'm capable of thinking right then was him..... Harry and how he had kissed the redhead. I was mad as hell yet, sad as death...

"Draco..." He was whispering and I wondered how he got on my tail so swiftly. I looked away and stopped in my tracks, knowing he owes me an explanation. His voice sounded almost heartbreaking and I wanted to fall on my knees and forget everything... but just then, my fists clenched and unclenched.. I heard him, a few good meters away.... chuckling? "Want to join us? I enjoyed tonight with you... Maybe you can demonstrate to Ron the right way to woo men into your bed... " I wheeled around to give him a piece of my mind and a punch or two but he had caught my arm and violently captured my lips into his. He nibbled on my lip that it almost bled, I winced as he wound his arms around my waist firmly and strongly. The muggle-loving Potter I knew was not like this.. well, atleast who I thought I knew... now I'm not so sure anymore... His tongue was hot and held a taste of something I couldn't quite decipher... It was intoxicating and I found it hard to breath properly as he pinned me to the wall. The funny thing was, I was as passive as glass though how much it was hurting me... And then it hit me. He was drunk as hell. I didn't know whether to be happy about it or angry at all, as far as I'm concerned you're not just allowed to drink beer in Hogwarts grounds , and Harry had been the least person I thought would do such a thing... I gently pushed him away and he looked into me, and then I saw his green eyes sparkle just like it did when we first kissed.. I had the slightest sense of deja vu... He sighed and if I heard correct, gave out a small sob. "Sorry.. Please... Iloveyou..." His words slurred, he caresses my cheek. I shut my eyes, savor the moment... Then Harry fell with a thud on the floor..

Ron stared at the doorway in which Harry had left to go after Draco Malfoy… He slammed a fist against the bed and flopped back into the covers. The moment was so surreal, and it had happened really, not just in his dream but in reality as well… But that damn Malfoy had to ruin things for him, didn't he? Ron shut his eyes in attempt to fight back tears of rage. His breath came raggedly and he was cursing everyone to his owl. 

"Ron?"

He snapped open his eyes. In the dark was Hermione. 

"What are you doing here?" He was rather annoyed than pleased. 

"I came to tell you I got Malfoy off your back."

He gave her a strange look. "Could you elaborate on that?"

She sighed and the moon reflected surrender in her eyes. She paused for a moment and then said, "I wrote a letter to Lucius Malfoy and told him about his son and Harry's…" she faltered, not knowing what to say at all… "—conditions…"

"Thank you." Ron didn't know what to say, in truth. "For making Harry come to me…"

TBC~  


__

GOMEN, GOMEN, SORRY, SORRY!!!!!!!! I know it HAS been so long and I'm sorry I've kept you guys waiting… ,-( *sob* please forgive me!!! I had to leave for Ontario and do my entrance exams and… well, those kinds of things…….!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry…….. SORREEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
